


the game

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: jensen is a junior in high school who's friends introduce him to a mmorpg online game, where he meets a girl named jazmine who is more than she appears to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** i was totally dared into doing this.

  
Author's notes: my friend totally dared me into to doing this and she was on a suger high at the time...so here it is.Oh and this is probably based on the .hack//sign series or something.  


* * *

jensen sighed at he package that was on his desk that he had decied that it was to stupid to open he jumped alittle when he felt a vibrating feeling in his pocket.

 

sighing he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone the name christan was on the caller id 'im gonna kill him' he thought to himself before answering his phone.

 

"christan im gonna kill you" he said into the phone "what? i thought it would be fun?" the boy on the other end said "christan you know i hate online games" jensen said in irritation " well you'll never know if you hate it if you haven't tried it yet" christan shot back.

 

jensen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration " fine " he said " i'll play your stupid game " he said in defeat " yes " christan said in truimph " ok now hurry up and register so we can play ".

 

And with that christan hung up the phone jensen sighed before putting the phone back in his pocket and grabing the package " well " he said " lets get this over with ".

-a few minutes later-

 

after what seemed like hours of registering he was finally online he logged into some root town and looked at the million of people that were online ' wow ' he thought ' these people really are dorks if they have nothing to do but play this stupid game '.

 

he countined to look around for christan ' where the heck is he? he's the one who wanted me to play this game in the first play ' jensen thought " excuse me " a voice said jensen turned to his left to see a girl.

 

She wore a green shirt, a skirt , and boots she had brown eyes and long flowing brown hair jensen stared at her who ever this person was her character was HOT!!!, " ummm...hello are you still with me? " she asked bring him out of his thoughts " y-yeah " jensen answered " what is it? ".

 

" well...i sort of need your help " she said.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: i wasn't going to continue at first.  


* * *

"my help?" jensen asked "what do you need my help for?" the girl looked at her feet as if she was embarressed to ask for his help in the first place.

 

"well" she started "im sort of a newbie to this game and theres this area i want to go too..but i don't want to go on my own so since your class is a warrior i thought you would want to...come with me".

 

jensen sighed this was a interesting problem he knew he was suppose to wait for christan but he didn't want to say no to this cute girl infront of him so he decied to go with his gut.

 

Jensen smiled at her "sure i'll come with you" he told her the girl smiled at him then gentley grabbed grabed his hand "well then lets go" she said eagerly while heading twoards the warp gate.

 

"whats your name anyway?" jensen asked he had forgotten to ask her earlier "jazmine and you?" she answered "jensen...and whats your class?" jazmine smiled brightly at him "im a cleric" she answered with pride.

 

jensen remembered reading about this in the memo that came in the package clerics were healers they had few attacks and the attacks they had weren't very strong 'no wonder she asked me to come with her' he thought.

 

in a few minutes stood infront of the warp gate "so where is this area anyway?" jensen asked she smiled at him then faced the warp gate while raising her hand "dead pater field" she said and in a blink of an eye they vanised while being surronded in golden light.


	3. Chapter 3

when the two arrived at the field it was a barrened waste land no wonder she wanted me to come here this place look's pretty dangerous jensen thought.

 

" c'mon " jazmine said as she guided him through the field jensen followed " the dungeon shouldn't be to far from here " 

 

" so what item is in the dungeon? "

 

" it's a rare item called phoenix staff"

 

"and..what is that? "

 

" it's a staff that increases your casting spells abilities and since im new here i figured this item could help me get started "

 

jensen nodded and before long they reached a dark cave that was guared by a monster that was in the shape of an ogre " oh no " jazmine said in shock " what? " " it's a golem " " so? " " golems aren't suppose to be here there too high of a level to be in this area if it see's us were toast ".

 

Crud and he hadn't even saved his character yet " okay no problem " he said " we'll just sneak out before it notices us " jazmine nodded and the slowley began to back away, they were about to go away undetected...when jazmine stepped on a twig...which just so happens to gain to ogre's attention.

 

The two froze " okay..if we don't move a muscle it won't know were here " jensen said through grited teeth...but the ogre ran at them at full speed oh...crud.


End file.
